Pecas
by Nam Minhee
Summary: [One-shot]. Chat Noir está aburrido y cuenta las pecas de Marinette.
_**Disclaimer:**_ _Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Pecas**

 _por Nam Min Hee_

Chat Noir suspiró, aburrido. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Marinette, quién sostenía un libro de matemáticas entre sus manos y leía en voz baja. Bufó. Ella llevaba con ese maldito libro desde que se había deslizado silenciosamente en su habitación —que cabe destacar, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia hasta que se hubo sentado junto a ella— sin proporcionarle ningún tipo de atención. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a interrumpir su sesión de estudio, sabiendo que ella debía examinarse pronto, así que sólo se mantuvo allí, en silencio, inspeccionando la habitación en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse. La contempló, sus ojos viajando por toda su cara, examinándola con más profundidad. Tenía un pequeño ceño que de vez en cuando tendía a hacerse más profundo conforme leía, él quería inclinarse y besar ese suave pliegue entre sus cejas, pero, en cambio, se mordió el labio y cambió su atención a otra cosa. Fue entonces que reparó en los pequeños puntos extendidos sobre sus mejillas, pero tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para verlos con más claridad.

Pecas.

Se sorprendió de no haberlas visto antes, pero, ciertamente eran tan pequeñas que era difícil verlas, sin embargo, seguían estando allí, contrastando con su piel pálida. Aprovechando que Marinette estaba lo suficientemente concentrada cómo para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó un poco más hasta distinguirlas por completo, las pecas salpicaban sutilmente sus pómulos, hasta su nariz respingona. Se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo. Eran bonitas, le gustaban. Sus labios hormiguearon con la necesidad de besarlas, pero se contuvo.

No supo cuándo empezó, pero se dispuso a contarlas, una a una, aunque era una tarea complicada debido a que algunas pasaban casi por desapercibido.

— Una, dos, tres...

Aunque en un principio parecía algo imposible, más tarde se sorprendió de lo entretenido que resultaba, por ello no dudó en continuar. Pronto, su dedo índice quedó suspendido en el aire, mientras señalaba las pecas conforme las enumeraba. Una vez su vista se hubo acostumbrado, fue fácil recorrer su rostro en busca de más pecas. Transcurrieron unos minutos, y ella debió haberse percatado de lo que estaba haciendo, pues movió su mirada fuera del libro y la posó sobre él, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su voz lo hizo detenerse.

— Estoy contando tus pecas —respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza.

— ¿Mis pecas?

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estoy aburrido —explicó, y la chica se rió. Marinette se mordió el labio y le dedicó una mirada divertida. Chat Noir le correspondió con una sonrisa, y agregó—. Me gustan tus pecas.

Aquello la tomó por sorpresa, y parpadeó, visiblemente perpleja. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la mirada al suelo, algo cohibida.

— ¿E-en serio? yo creo que son infantiles —murmuró, de repente nerviosa. Recordó cuándo Chloé se había burlado de éstas, alegando que su piel no era bella e impoluta cómo la suya. Normalmente sus comentarios no le afectaban, pero en esa ocasión era ligeramente distinto. A Chat Noir su respuesta pareció no gustarle, pues frunció el ceño y le propinó un pequeño codazo.

— No digas eso, a mí me gustan —le aseguró, acercando su rostro al de ella, cómo si de esa forma sus palabras sonasen más convincentes. Marinette le dirigió una mirada llena de duda, lo que finalmente hizo que él negara con la cabeza. La resolución brilló en sus ojos verdes, y una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios—. Son bonitas y pequeñas, de hecho, creo que podría besarlas todas, una a una. —susurró, su aliento cálido acariciando su rostro.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, los suaves labios de Chat Noir se posaron sobre su mejilla, justo debajo de su pómulo, dónde un grupo de pecas se reunía. Se paralizó, conteniendo su aliento. Sin oponer resistencia alguna, permitió que Chat fuera depositando pequeños besos sobre cada peca en su cara, el libro de matemáticas deslizándose lentamente de sus manos hasta caer al suelo con un ruido seco. Marinette no quiso interrumpirlo, sus labios se sentían tan bien que rechazaba la idea de alejarlo, por lo que sólo se dedicó a cerrar los ojos, respondiendo a los besos del chico con suspiros. Probablemente llevaba cerca de veinticuatro besos distribuidos por todo su rostro, cuándo notó que su boca se presionaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya, lo que finalmente la hizo moverse lejos, con las respiración alterada y sus mejillas ardiendo.

Cuándo por fin se dignó a hablar, su voz sonó ligeramente ronca.

— Chat... —el aludido empujó su índice contra sus labios, silenciándola.

— Veinticinco —dijo, y ante la mirada confusa de ella, se apresuró a aclarar—, tienes veinticinco pecas. —Marinette notó, entonces, el sutil color rojo en sus mejillas, convenientemente oculto bajo su máscara. Se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos y desvió la mirada, tímida.

— En realidad... t-tengo más pecas —confesó, sus brazos envolviéndose a su alrededor protectoramente, su mirada avergonzada clavada en algún otro punto de su habitación, evitando enfrentarle.

— Oh —hizo una breve pausa, meditando lo que diría a continuación—. ¿Sabes?, contar pecas es divertido, y yo estoy aburrido —dijo, observándola con atención, cómo si estuviese esperando una reacción de su parte. Ella parpadeó cuándo vio la sonrisa torcida de Chat Noir y el característico brillo juguetón aparecer en sus ojos cuándo la recorrió de arriba a abajo con una mirada llena de intenciones—. Así que supongo que a esas no las puedo ignorar, podrían ponerse celosas. —tan pronto cómo la comprensión de sus palabras la golpeó, abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de articular alguna cosa, pero aquella acción fue reemplazada por el suave gemido que profirió en cuanto la boca del rubio se desplazó a su oreja, justo dónde se hallaba otra peca.

Y de esa forma, Marinette olvidó su examen de matemáticas y dejó que Chat Noir contara todas las pecas de su cuerpo durante los próximos treinta minutos.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** No preguntéis, porque no sé la respuesta, simplemente se me ocurrió a partir de mi último One-shot y me dije, ¡oye, es una buena idea! ah, perdonadme si veis algún error ortográfico, aquí ya es muy tarde y mis párpados están pesados, pero quería terminar esto antes de ir a dormir _— _suerte que mañana tengo todo el día para dormir, jojojo_ — _así que lo corregiré más tarde._

 _Ahora, he oído por ahí que este es el mes del Marichat, ¿eso es verdad? ¿me estoy montando una película yo sola? sería genial que me lo aclarasen. Igual, espero que esta cosa extraña os haya gustado, yo lo he encontrado especialmente tierno. En mi opinión, yo encuentro las pecas lindas, no sé por qué la gente que las tiene normalmente no opina igual, pero bien, les diré algo; seguramente, cuantas más pecas tengan, más besos recibirás._

 _No me hagan caso, no sé que estoy diciendo, cómo es costumbre. He de decir que, a pesar de que me gustó el resultado, estuve cómo todo el día cambiando cosas hasta quedar conforme, y... bueno, mejor me callo. En conclusión, sí, me gustó bastante escribirlo, aunque me ha dado dolores de cabeza, ya tenía ganas de hacer algo relacionado con las pecas de Marinette, que tiene, pocas, pero tiene (¡y por cierto, le quedan estupendas!)_

 _Dicho esto, me despido ya y nos vemos pronto,_

 _¡Un saludo!_


End file.
